The Breakfast Club - Hetalian Edition
by arthurtwerkland
Summary: So I love Hetalia, and I love The Breakfast Club, and here they are combined. You don't have to know the film to read this, it's basically a high school AU. Featuring Estonia, England, America, Germany, Fem!Italy Veneziano and Fem!France. Eventual FrUK and ItaUS(?). The image for this story is a complete gimmick, I did it because I was bored and felt like I needed a picture.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I love both The Breakfast Club, and Hetalia, so I was wondering what would happen if I combined the two?

_Characters:_

_• Eduard von Bock (Estonia) - Brian Johnson (a brain)_

_• Alfred F. Jones (America) - Andrew Clark (an athlete)_

_• Feliciana Vargas (North Italy) - Alison Reynolds (a basket case)_

_• Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain) - John Bender (a criminal)_

_• Frances Bonnefoy (France) - Clare Standish (a princess)_

_• Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) - Mr. Richard Vernon (the principle)_

_I think I'll give my reasoning for the characters at the end of the fic, so as to not make this first author's note go on for any longer than necessary._

* * *

"Saturday, March 24th 1984.

Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois.

Dear Mr. Beilschmidt. We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did _was_ wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are; what do you care? You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…"

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning when an expensive looking car carrying two attractive blonde passengers pulled up outside the high school.

"Frances, you had better go in." sighed the older of the passengers, a man with a thick French accent.

"Papa, can you really not get me out of zis? Ditching school to shop ees not a good enough reason to have such a long detention on a Saturday." Frances re-arranged her hair with a perfectly manicured hand, and turned to face her dad, pouting.

"I'm sorry darleeng, I'll make it up to you some'ow."

Frances rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car, before walking up to the steps of the school.

Inside another car, an intelligent and smartly dressed young man was getting a scolding from his mother, who was also at the school to drop her child off for their Saturday's detention.

"This is the last time this happens, right?" she asked, clearly annoyed that her straight-A son was having to socialise with the delinquents of detention.

"Yes. mother." Eduard replied, clearly upset. He didn't want to be here, what if this incident went on his permanent record and stopped him from getting into the top universities?

"You'd better use this time to your advantage." his mother retorted.

"Mum, we're not supposed to study. We just have to sit there and do nothing."

"Well, you're going to figure out a way to study. Go!"

Eduard got out of the car, slightly glad to get away from his mother. She was always scary when she was angry. He slowly walked towards the school.

In a large 4x4 a little further down the school drive, a well-built American was preparing to leave his father's company to spend the day at school.

"Hey, Alfred, there's nothing wrong with screwing around at school. Guys screw around. Boys will be boys, and there's nothing wrong with that. But you got caught." The father looked at his son, with a slight gleam of disappointment in his blue eyes. He messed around back in his day, and he was never caught.

"Yeah okay dad, mom already told me off, alright?" replied his son, clearly annoyed.

Alfred's dad suddenly turned angry.

"Hey kid, d'ya wanna miss a match and blow your ride to a good uni? No-one's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Alfred sighed and left the car.

A young man with longish messy blonde hair and a large trench coat strode towards the school, adjusting the sunglasses on his face so that his eyes were obscured. However, his thick brown eyebrows peeped over the top of the rims, and as he reached a hand up to brush a bit of hair behind his ear, a flash of silver piercing was reflected in the sun's light. There was a car coming towards him, but he carried on walking fearlessly in it's path.

The car slammed to a stop just in front of the boy with the trench coat, and a young woman dressed all in black quickly scurried out and hurried towards the building.

* * *

_Okay, so that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think of it by leaving a review? c;_

_I tried to have the characters' personalities match up with those in the film, and so as a result of this, both North Italy and France are female, as I feel that they are both like the respective characters they portray in this fic. Hmm._

_This is also the reason that Estonia is in here. He's only been in one episode of the anime (as of the date of writing this, which is the second of February 2013), but his personality of being studious was the only one I could think of to match Brian's. Plus, Estonia is cool. ^.^_

_Okay so, Estonia as Brian.  
__Estonia is stated to be a very intelligent character, who knows a lot, and so I cast him as the nerd of the group._

_America as Andy.  
__Andy is the 'jock' of the bunch, strong and athletic, and he's not afraid to stand up to people, hence why I put him as America._

_Italy Veneziano as Alison.  
__Italy is admittedly not that much like Alison on the outside, but Alison is arty and will lie to make others think higher of her, much like Italy. I don't know, I think they're the closest match you could get for the purposes of this fic?_

_England as Bender.  
__I'm kinda picturing Punk!Britain when I think of him as Bender; the angsty portrayal of Britain where he has crap relations with his family and generally doesn't give a shit about anything, but is softer on the inside. Plus, Bender's my favourite from the film, and England's my favourite from the anime. ^.^_

_I suppose Russia could have been Bender too, but I don't like Russia. Heh, sorry. ^J^_

_France as Clare.  
__So Clare is concerned with her appearance and how she's perceived, and that's how I picture France to be. Obviously Clare isn't male, so for the purposes of this fic, neither is France._

_Germany as Principle Vernon.  
__So Mr. Vernon is controlling and intent on keeping everyone in line, so I cast Germany (who is stated to be strict and rule abiding in his profile) as him._

* * *

I think my little author's note things were longer than the actual content of this fic. Oops.

Tatty


	2. Chapter 2

The library was organised neatly, with shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls, and magazine racks arranged near the heavy double doors at the entrance. There were six tables in two rows of three, and Frances was sat on the very first row, preening herself in her hand mirror. Eduard walked into the room and made brief and awkward eye-contact with her, before choosing to sit at the table behind her.

Alfred then wandered into the library and pointed to the chair situated next to Frances', looking at her expectantly for confirmation that he could sit there. She looked at him and shrugged, so he sat.

Arthur then strolled in with his mis-matched boots, feeling quite at ease. He'd been in this library serving detention so many times before that he knew the place inside out. When he passed the desk where the librarian would usually sit, he stuck his hand out and took a few pens and other miscellaneous items, shoving them quickly into his over-sized pockets. He reached the desk where Eduard was sat, and pointed to the table on the the other side of the library. Eduard quickly got the hint and gathered his stuff, then quickly shuffled to his new seat. Arthur quickly sat and placed his feet on the chair next to him, claiming back his usual detention spot.

Finally, Feliciana hurried in, purposely taking the long way around the desks as to avoid everyone's attention. She chose the seat behind Eduard, right on the back row in the corner. Frances and Alfred looked at each other, and snickered at her entrance.

Suddenly, Principle Beilschmidt confidently walked into the room holding a stack of papers. He had on a smart military-style suit, and his dark blonde hair was slicked back against his head. His presence drew some of the comfortableness out of the room - the man was about as warm as an ice cube - and taking a look at him made you wonder how he even got the job.

"Vell vell. Here ve are. I vant to congratulate you for being on time." His accent was a thick German one.

Frances stopped looking at her reflection for a moment to raise her hand.  
"Sir… I think zhere's been a mistake. I know zis ees detention but… I don't think I belong here…" She slowly trailed off when realising that the principle didn't care and had been talking over her the entire time.

"It is now seven-oh-six," he continued, 'Und you have exactly eight hours und fifty-four minutes to think about vhy you are here. To ponder the error of your ways."

Arthur spat into the air and then caught it again, earning a gag from Frances. Arthur winked at her.

Oblivious, Ludwig continued. "You may not talk. You vill not move from the seats you are in… and you," he says, pointing straight at Arthur and shoving his feet down from where they were resting, "vill not sleep."  
Addressing all of the room again, he continued. "Alright people. Today ve vill try something a little different. You are all going to write an essay of no less than vun-thousand vords, describing me to who you think you are." He started to hand out pencils and paper to the students before continuing on again.  
"Ven I say essay, I do mean essay, und not the same vord repeated vun-thousand times. Mr. Kirkland, is that clear?

Arthur looked up at the mention of his name.

"Crystal." he said, scathingly.

"Good. Maybe you vill learn a little something about yourself, maybe even whether you care to return or not.

Eduard stood quickly and raised his hand slightly.  
"I can answer that sir. The answer would be no for me."

His Estonian accent was still evident when he talked, but it wasn't extremely noticeable.

"Sit down." Ludwig said with a sigh, and Eduard quickly sat back down with a murmur of thanks.

"My office is just across the hall, and any monkey-business is ill-advised" said the German dryly. "Any questions?"

"Sir, I've got a question."

Ludwig started at Arthur suspiciously.

"Does Hitler know you've raided his wardrobe?"

"Vell, Mr. Kirkland, you can find out the answer to that next Saturday. Do not mess with the bull, young man, you vill get the horns."

Ludwig turned and left the room, muttering under his breath about how much that little punk needed putting in line.

"That man… is a wanker…"

Everyone tried to get comfortable in their seats, and they did until a loud snapping sound coming from the back of the library caught everyone's attention. Feliciana was sat there, biting her nais. Arthur's eyes widened as he turned to look, and Feliciana suddenly noticed everyone staring at her.

"Keep eating your hand, and you won't be hungry for lunch." Arthur told her. Feliciana spat a part of her nail at him, to which he just shrugged.

"I've seen you before, you know…" he mumbled, before turning back around. Everyone else followed suit and faced the front again.

Eduard started muttering to himself and playing with his pen, preparing for the essay he was going to write.  
"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who am I?"

He attached his pen to his bottom lip and put the top of the pen under him upper lip.

"I am a walrus" he muttered. It was then that noticed that Arthur was looking at him in bewilderment. He laughed, clearly embarrassed and took the pen out of his mouth and placed it on the table. Feeling the heat of the room, he went to take off his blue jacket, but seeing that Arthur was also taking his denim jacket off, he pulled it back on and feigned being cold by rubbing his hands together. He wondered if his face had turned pink from embarrassment. God, he hoped not.

Arthur turned away from glaring at Eduard. That kid was fucking weird. Seeing as he wasn't going to bother with doing the essay anyway, he took his sheet of paper and crumpled it up, taking it in his hand and throwing it. He'd originally aimed at Frances, but it missed and went over her head.

Both Frances and Alfred acknowledged the wad of paper flying past, but continued ignoring Arthur. Why give him the attention he was so clearly desperate for?

Arthur tried a new tactic. He started to loudly hum the song 'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds.

"I cannot believe zis ees really 'appening to me." Frances quietly muttered to herself. Arthur overheard her and abruptly stopped humming.

"Shit! What're we meant to do if we have to piss?" he asked, feigning shock.

"Oh, please." Frances sighed. She was already getting sick of Arthur and it hadn't even been an hour yet.

"Well, if ya gotta go…" Arthur continued, unzipping the fly on his jeans. "You gotta go!"

Everyone turned to face Arthur.

"Dude, you are not urinating in here!" Alfred told him, narrowing his bright blue eyes.

"Hey, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Arthur shot back.

"If you whip it out, then you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Alfred said, matter-of-factly.

Arthur chuckled and gasped. "Hey Alfred, you're pretty sexy when you're angry." He gave an attempt at a sexy growl before turning to face Eduard.

"Hey, you, go shut the door. We can get the prom-queen here impregnated!"

Frances narrowed her eyes at Arthur, and Alfred shot to the rescue.

"Hey man, if I lose my temper then you're totalled!"

"Totally?" Arthur asked innocently.

"'Ey, why don't you just shut up. Nobody 'ere ees interested." Frances turned to face Alfred.  
"'E's just doing this to get attention. Just ignore 'im."

"Hey wait, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Arthur asked. There was a pause.  
"Steady dates?" Another pause.  
"Lo-vers?" He drew the word out, and gave yet another pause.  
"Come on Al, level with me. Do you slip her the hot… beef… injection?"

Both Frances and Alfred quickly turned to face Arthur. Fury was clearly on their faces.

"Go to 'ell!" Frances screamed at him, face bright red and flustered.

* * *

_Ugh, sorry about all the dialogue that goes on in this chapter. I clearly don't know how to handle it well._

_If there's any words that seem out of place in the dialogue, especially when I alter words to sound as if they're said in an accent (France and Germany) then it's probably due to my laptop's autocorrect. _

_Oh, and I was gonna make Arthur hum something __punky, but why pass up the chance to use the main song that was made famous by the film?_

Tatty


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the wait between the last chapter and this one! I was pretty sure I'd written the third chapter but I seemed to have misplaced it… Anyway, here it is:_

* * *

Arthur walked over to the railing on the left side of the room, and hoisted himself up so he was sat on it.

"Hey, whaddaya say we close that door? We can't have a part with Beilschmidt checking upon us at any moment."

"Well, erm, the doors supposed to stay open…" Eduard replied, nervously.

"So-?" Arthur shot back at him, before being interrupted by Alfred.

"So why don't you shut up! There's four other people in here y'know."

"Oh my, you can count! See, I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." Arthur smirked.

"Who the fuck are you to judge anyone, dude?"

"Seriously." Frances scoffed, checking her nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"You know what, Arthur?. You don't even count. If you disappeared forever, it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not exist at this school." Alfred said, slowly.

There was a pause. Arthur's eyes flashed with a momentary look of hurt, but he quickly regained him composure and smiled slowly before speaking again.

"Well then… I guess I'll just go join the wrestling team."

Frances and Alfred looked at each other before starting to laugh, Frances' giggle barely noticeable under the obnoxious guffaw Alfred gave.

Arthur looked at Frances.

"Maybe I'll join the prep club too! Student council…" he trailed off.

When Alfred had finished laughing, he looked to Arthur again.

"No, they wouldn't take you."

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Francis asked.

"Eet's because you are afraid."

Arthur chuckled.

"Oh god, you French are so smart! That's _exactly_ why I'm not heavy in activities!"

"You are a big coward!" Francis told him.

Eduard was feeling felt out whilst all this was happening.

"I'm in the maths club…" he said quietly, to no-one in particular.

"See, you are afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong…" Francis continued, not noticing that Eduard had spoken.

"Well… it couldn't have anything to do with you activities people being arseholes, now would it?" Arthur shot back, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well 'ow would you know? You don't know any of us."

"I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna go join one of their fucking clubs, am I?"

"Hey dude, watch the mouth!" Alfred interjected.

Eduard noticed that no-one was paying any attention to him, so he decided to add to the conversation again.

"I'm in the physics club too…"

Arthur turned to look at Eduard, who looked sheepishly back at him.

"What the bloody hell are you babbling about?"

"Well, erm, what I said was… I'm in the maths club, the Latin club and the p-physics club."

Arthur frowned slightly at the Estonian, before nodding and turning back to Francis.

"Hey, so do you belong to the physics club?"

"Well, zat ees an academic club…"

"So?"

"So academic clubs aren't the same as zee other kinds of clubs…"

"Oh, but to nerds like him," Arthur pointed to Eduard "They are."

"What do you even do in your club?" he asked Eduard.

"In physics club, we… erm, we talk about physics… about properties of physics."

"So it's kind of social. Demented and sad, yes, but social."

"Yes… I guess you could call it a social situation. I mean, there's other students in my club, and at the end of the year we have a, y'know, a big banquet at the Hilton."

"You load up, you party…"

Francis scoffed.

"Only eediots like you get high…"

Eduard continued with his story.

"Uh, I didn't have any shoes, so I had to borrow my dad's. It was weird because my mum doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And erm, my cousin Tino, from Finland. Well, he got high once and well, he just started eating really weird foods. And then he, uh, he felt like he didn't belong anywhere… y'know?"

Francis giggled.

"Sounds like you." she told Arthur.

Alfred suddenly got very irritated.

"Look, if you dudes keep talking then Beilschmidt's gonna come right in here, and I've got a meet next Saturday that I'm not missing on account of you boneheads." he hissed at the others.

Arthur suddenly led out a loud moan of fake agony.

"Missing a whole bloody meet! Wouldn't that just be terrible?"

"Well it's not as if _you'd_ know anything about it, douchebag! You've never competed for anything in your whole life!" Alfred replied, soothingly.

Arthur smirked.

"Oh… I know. I feel all _empty _inside because of it. I have such a _deep admiration _for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and mock hurt.

"Ah, you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh, but I do! I wanna be just like you! I think all I need is a lobotomy and some tights!"

Eduard suddenly became very interested in the conversation.

"Alfred… you wear tights?"

"No. No I do not wear _tights._ I wear the required uniform."

"Tights…"

Alfred glared at Eduard.

"Shut up!" he cried defensively.

Suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps on the linoleum of the hallway outside the library. Arthur quickly jumped down from his perch and positioned himself in the chairs between Francis and Alfred, crossing his arms and leaning on the table. Francis gave a small glare towards the British teen, but didn't say anything. As the sound of the footsteps, who were unmistakably those of Mr. Beilschmidt, died out and returned to their office, Arthur laughed and stood up. He walked over towards the heavy doors the separated the library from the hallway.

"Hey!" Eduard piped up, conscious of not being loud enough to be heard by Beilschmidt, but loud enough to get a point across to Arthur. "There's not supposed to be any monkey business!"

Arthur turned to face the Estonian and pointed.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" he mocked, in a stern voice, before turning his attention back to the door. Looking around curiously, he reached up and removed a screw from the door.

"What is 'e going to do?" Francis asked.

"Drop dead, I hope!" Alfred replied.

Eduard heard the remarks made by the two teens and looked up to see what the issue was. He spotted Arthur messing with the door and frowned slightly.

"H-hey. That's school property there… erm, it doesn't belong to us. It's not something to be toyed with.

All of a sudden, there was a loud slam, quickly followed by Arthur running back to his original seat and sitting, trying to look as if he'd never moved.

"Dude, fix it!"

"You should really fix that."

"Am I a genius?" Arthur responded.

"No, you're an asshole." Alfred shot back.

"What a funny guy!"

"Hey man, seriously, fix the door."

Out in the hallway, Ludwig Beilschmidt had been walking back from the water fountain, where he had been appraising his reflection in the shiny metal, to his office. He noticed the closed door to the library, and stopped to listen to the conversation going on inside the room.

"I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!" That voice was an English accent, it was clearly Mr. Kirkland.

"No! Fix the door! Get up there and fix it!" cried back an American accent. Mr. Jones, thought Ludwig.

"Shut up!" screamed the English voice again.

Enough was enough, Ludwig decided. "God dammit!"

He pulled open the heavy doors and stormed into the library.

"Vhy is the door closed?" he asked.

No response.

"Vhy is zhe door closed?" he repeated, slower and angrier.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move, right?" Arthur said innocently.

Ludwig turned to Francis.

"Why?"

"We were just sitting, like you told us to…" she replied, not giving eye contact.

Ludwig turned his attention to Arthur.

"Who closed zhe door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it…" Arthur told him.

"It just closed, sir." Alfred said.

Ludwig then changed his attention to focus on Feliciana.

"Who?"

Feliciana let out a loud squeak and pulled her hood over her head, before slamming her face into the table. Ludwig stared at her with a slight look of bewilderment.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Arthur told the German.

"Give me zhe screw." Ludwig told Arthur, giving him an angry stare.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time, sir… the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Mr. Kirkland."

"Excuse me sir, but why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Francis asked.

"You vatch it young lady." Ludwig told her, before walking over to the door and trying to prop it open with a folding chair. The door slammed shut again, and quiet laughs, some disguised as coughs, were heard from the teens.

"Damn it!"

Ludwig opened the door again, and held it open with one hand, pointing to Alfred with the other.

"You. Alfred Jones. Get up here."

Alfred muttered a quiet "Alfred _F. _Jones, before standing up and walking over to the German.

"Hey, how come Alfred gets to stand up!" Arthur protested. "If he gets up, then we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!"

Ludwig ignored him and instructed Alfred to move the large steel magazine rack in front of the door.

"Watch the magazines!"

They moved it into the doorway, blocking the entire door.

"Sir, that's very clever, but what if there's a fire? I think that violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir." Arthur told Ludwig.

Ludwig thought about this statement for a moment, before turning to face Alfred.

"Vat are you doing with this?!" he questioned the American accusingly. "Get this out of here for

God's sake! Vat is the matter with you?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, before effortlessly shoving the stand back into it's original position. The door slammed shut again, and he winced slightly.

"You know… the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the…" Eduard trailed off as he noticed Arthur glaring at him.

Alfred and Ludwig both walked back into the main section of the library, the former walking back to his seat whilst the latter scolded him.

"Get back into your seat! I expected a little more from you, Mr. Jones."

Ludwig then turned his attention back to Arthur.

'You are not fooling anybody. The next screw that falls out vill be you!"

He then turned to leave.

"Eat my shorts." Arthur said under his breath.

Ludwig stopped in his tracks and turned to face Arthur again.

"Vat did you say?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"You have just earned another Saturday, mister!" Ludwig proclaimed.

"Oh, bloody hell…"

"Zat is another!"

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that… beyond that? Well, I'm going to have to consult my calendar!"

"Good!" Ludwig retorted. "It vill be filled. Ve vill keep going. Do you vant another vun? Say the vord. Instead of going to prison, you can come here! Are you done?"

"No!" Arthur shot back quickly.

"I am doing society a favour!"

"So?"

"That is another vun. I've got you here for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You vant another?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! That is another!"

"Cut it out!" Francis cried to Arthur, before mouthing the word stop.

"You done?" Ludwig asked the English teen.

"Not even close, pal." Arthur retorted.

"Good, you have another vun!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Arthur asked the German scathingly.

"Another… You done?"

"How many's that, sir? Arthur asked.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Beilschmidt here whether Hitler knew that he raided his closet." Eduard informed the pair.

"Now it's eight!" Ludwig told Arthur, before telling Eduard to "stay out of it."

"Excuse me sir, it's seven!"

"Shut up, dummkopf!" Ludwig told Eduard, who did as he was told without protesting the fact that it was actually seven any further.

"You're mine, Mr. Kirkland. For two months!"

"What can I say sir, I'm thrilled!"

"Oh ja, I'm sure that's exactly vhat you vant these people to believe. You know something, Arthur? You should spent more time trying to do something vith yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

Ludwig turned his attention to all the students.

"Alright, that's it! I am going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in-" Arthur recognised this last part of the sentence and mouthed along sarcastically as the German continued "-I vill be cracking skulls!"

The German man turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Suddenly, Arthur screamed.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

_Aw man that was long. And that was my favourite scene from the film. Well, apart from the dancey bit but that comes later._

_Reviews are _very _much appreciated! (Wink wink)_

_Also, there's a really good band (that are sadly broken up now) who did a brilliant song called 'Ribena', and the video was inspired by The Breakfast Club. Go check it out - www. / watch?v=n_lj1YNB38U (remove the spaces)._

_Tatty c:_


End file.
